My Little Pony: El Festival de Pies y Diversión
by Zahid Alexander
Summary: El 19 de abril es el día en que todos los ponis celebran el Festival de Pies y, en el cual sus cascos traseros se transforman en pies humanos y se les da la libertad de obtener un compañero y divertirse con sus pies. ¡Además, hay un carnaval especial con tantas actividades para hacer! Esta historia es solo para fetichistas de pies / bronies ... y tal vez shippers de Raridash.


My Little Pony: El Festival de los Pies y Diversión.

Historia por: Zahid Alexander. Personajes por: Hasbro y Lauren Faust. Caroo le pertenece a Caroos-Dungeon. Capitán América le pertenece a Marvel.

Advertencia: Sólo para fetichistas de pies. Esta fanfic contiene amor por los pies, shipping y muchas referencias esperando a que tú y el Capitán América las entiendan.

Hace mucho tiempo, la Princesa Celestia tenía un joven sirviente que también era un gran mago. Se decía que tenía una obsesión con los cascos. Un día, estaba buscando un hechizo para impresionar a la yegua que amaba con algún hechizo, y mientras buscaba entre sus libros, se topó con el Espejo de Cristal. Entrando accidentalmente, cayó al suelo del mundo humano, y lo primero que vio fueron esas cosas que los humanos usan para caminar, correr y moverse de un lado a otro. Se llamaban… pies. No queriendo ser descubierto por los humanos, rápidamente regresó al espejo y al mundo de los ponis. Lo que vio le fue suficiente para comenzar a pensar. Pronto empezó a hacer estudios y dibujos acerca de pies. Y cuando vio lo "pierfectamente" que encajaban en el lugar de los cascos traseros de los ponis, tuvo una idea. Trabajó duro hasta crear el hechizo que deseaba. Esa tarde, invitó a su novia a su casa, y para su sorpresa, probó su nuevo hechizo en ella. Ante sus ojos atónitos, sus cascos traseros se convirtieron en un hermoso par de pies. Pasmada, se quedó viendo sus pies, e involuntariamente meneó sus dedos. Trató de gritar, pero no pudo. En vez de eso, dijo:

"¡¿Qué me hiciste?!"

"Un favor, mi amor. Un favor."

Luego acercó su cara a los pies de su novia, y empezó a olerlos y lamerlos. Esto no la sorprendió, porque ella ya sabía que su novio amaba sus cascos, y los adoraba mucho. Aunque en esta forma, parecía que los amaba aún más.

"¿Ves? ¡Tus cascos están aún más lindos que antes! ¡Estos se llaman "pies"!"

"¡Oh, querido! ¿Hiciste esto sólo por mí? Pues, en ese caso, ¡amo mis nuevos pies! ¡Pero a ti te amo aún más!"

Lo acercó hacia ella y lo besó. El Mago estaba bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Sabía que el hechizo sólo duraba un día, pero prefirió no decírselo, para no arruinar el momento. De todos modos, él la amaba, sin importar cómo era.

"¡En serio me has impresionado esta vez!" dijo la yegua "¡Esto amerita una boda! ¡Mañana!"

Ahora el Mago era el impresionado. ¡Ese simple hechizo cumplió su sueño de casarse con ella! Obviamente aceptó, pero había un costo; tenía que dejar el castillo de la Princesa Celestia para vivir con su futura esposa en otra parte de Equestria. Sin embargo, Celestia le permitió hacerlo. Al día siguiente, la boda se organizó, se hizo, y pronto la pareja fue declarada marido y yegua. Después de que se fueron, Celestia no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, porque conocía a su sirviente desde que él era un joven chaval, y se había vuelto casi como su hijo. Cuando visitó su antigua casa, encontró su libro de hechizos. Lo abrió justo donde se encontraba la pluma para escribir, entre las páginas del hechizo de pies, y la fecha que estaba escrita en ellas indicaba que el hechizo se había creado el día anterior. Además, parecía que no había más hechizos escritos después de ese. Así que Celestia conservó el libro con el último hechizo del Mago como un recuerdo suyo…

"Y por eso" dijo Twilight Sparkle. Le estaba contando esa historia a sus amigas y a Spike. "Hoy, 19 de Abril, el mismo día en que el Mago creó el hechizo antes de que dejara a Celestia y a su hogar, celebramos el Festival de Pies y Diversión, cuando la Princesa Celestia usa ese mismo hechizo para transformar los cascos traseros de todos los ponis en pies, y para todos aquellos que tengan obsesión con los cascos, se les concede la libertad para lamer, oler y jugar con los pies de su pareja, y además, habrá un gran festival con mercancía, comida, invitados especiales, un concurso de arte, retas de videojuegos y lo más esperado, ¡el Pietástico Show de Talentos! Será una increíble experiencia, si tienes obsesión con los pies, claro. ¡Oigan, miren! Es la hora exacta de que el evento comience. La Princesa Celestia debe estar a punto de lanzar el hechizo ahora mismo."

Y justo como Twilight dijo, en el castillo de la Princesa Celestia en Canterlot, Celestia salió a su balcón, y preparándose para lanzar el hechizo dijo:

"Esto es por ti, mi jovenzuelo."

Lanzó un poderoso rayo de todos los colores desde su cuerno que se expandió por los cielos y cubrió cada lugar en Equestria, y los cascos traseros de todos los ponis pronto se transformaron en pares de pies, incluidos los de ella.

"¡Genial!" gritó Rainbow Dash en voz alta "No puedo esperar a salir volando por Ponyville mostrando mis asombrosos pies"

"¡Iré a poner mis uñas mucho más hermosas de lo que ya son!" dijo Rarity.

"¡Veremos que tal saben mis dedos con algo de crema de mantequilla y Sugar Sprinkles!" dijo Pinkie Pie

"Veré si a mis amigos les gustan mis nuevos pies. Quizás Discord estará complacido... "dijo Fluttershy.

"¡Me pregunto qué tal lo hacen estos bebés al patear esos manzanos! ¡Yiiii-jaaaa!" gritó Applejack.

"Bueno, yo me quedaré aquí y leeré un par de libros antes de salir." Dijo Twilight.

"Ey, ¿por qué yo no conseguí pies también?"

"Eso es porque, tontito, el hechizo sólo funciona con los ponis. Y además, ¡tú ya tienes pies!" Twilight le respondió, sonriendo.

"Oh, tienes razón" dijo Spike "Aunque no como los de los humanos."

Mientras tanto, todos en Ponyville estaban ocupados pasando tiempo con sus compañeros elegidos y realizando actividades de pies. Lyra y Bon Bon estaban jugando footsies; Big Mac se estaba preparando para vender manzanas acarameladas junto a la Abuela Smith, quien le pedía un masaje en los pies después de que el trabajo terminara. Entonces, Big Mac escuchó una voz que le dijo:

"¡Hooolaaa!"

Cuando volteó, vio a Cheerilee, Sugar Belle y Marble Pie mostrándole sus pies.

"¡Sorpresa!", Dijeron juntas.

"¡Y… sip!" Big Mac dijo "¡Me divertiré mucho!"

Y se fue con sus chicas.

"Está bien, pero será mejor que estés aquí pronto antes de que estemos listos para el Festival de Pies y Diversión", le dijo la abuela.

Starlight Glimmer y Trixie Lulamoon se estaban desafiando a sí mismas a una pelea mágica de cosquillas; Aloe y Lotus Blossom estaban teniendo una charla en su spa.

"¿Sabes qué, Lotus?"

"¿Qué pasa, Aloe?"

"Siempre estamos a los cascos de los ponis masajeándolos, puliéndolos y haciendo lo que quieran hacer con ellos".

"¿Y… entonces?"

"Bueno, ya que hoy es un día especial, creo que es hora de que nosotros les prestemos atención a nuestros pies."

"¡Oye, tienes razón! Es hora de que nuestros pies tengan una lamida aquí, un olfateo allá y... ¡Oh, hagámoslo ahora!

Derpy Hooves estaba construyendo un trono para ella con cartón y cinta adhesiva.

"¡Les mostraré a todos que tengo los pies más bonitos y atractivos de toda Equestria!", Dijo "y seré coronada como... REINA-"

Mientras ella gritaba esto accidentalmente se golpeó su cabeza mientras levantaba su casco.

"Ay… ¡del Festival de Pies y Diversión! Ahora sigamos trabajando."

"Oye, Derpy." El Dr. Whooves la llamó "¿Podrías ayudarme por un momento? Necesito probar mi nuevo experimento, el Multi-Pulidor de Uñas para Ponis. Como no es cosa de hombres pulir mis uñas de los pies, ¿por qué no darte esta invitación?"

"¿Bueno, por qué no? Si eso me ayuda a convertirme en la reina del Festival de Pies y Diversión…"

"La reina de... ¿qué? Bueno, tal vez, supongo que sí".

Las Cutie Mark Crusaders también estaban allí, mostrando sus pies a cualquier joven potro que pasara. Pipsqueak se encontró con ellas y dijo:

"¡Hola, CMC! ¿Me aceptarían para unirme a su tripulación ahora?

"Por supuesto, Pipsqueak" contestó Apple Bloom.

"Después de todo, siempre fuiste un buen tipo para nosotros", dijo Scotaloo.

"Pero primero, deberás jugar un poco con nuestros pies, ¿te importa?" dijo Sweetie Belle.

"¡Oh ,sí! ¡Mis dos sueños finalmente se hicieron realidad! " dijo, ansioso.

Feather Bangs se estaba divirtiendo con sus Ponis Fanáticas; Party Favor estaba inflando globos (y por cierto, reviviendo a Brian), y Cheese Sandwich estaba haciendo bocadillos de queso, ambas cosas con la forma de "ya saben".

Y muchos otros ponis estaban celebrando este día mientras se preparaban para la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, en la casa / boutique de Rarity, ella estaba en su jacuzzi relajándose, limpiando sus pies y cantando una canción sobre ellos. De lo que no se dio cuenta era que, por encima de las nubes, Rainbow Dash también estaba relajando los pies entre ellos y cantando una canción muy similar. Cuando escuchó esto, Rainbow Dash voló hacia la casa de Rarity.

"¡Gah! ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí? ¿No ves que estoy ocupada haciendo que mis pies se vean perfectamente elegantes para el Festival? "dijo.

"Jeje, lo siento, Rarity. ¡Es solo que estás cantando una canción muy similar a la que yo estaba cantando! ", Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"Hmmm, qué curiosa coincidencia. Estaba cantando lo fabulosos que son mis pies ".

"Y yo estaba cantando sobre lo increíbles que son mis pies. Sabes, ambas compartimos algunas similitudes. Somos presumidas, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas. Supongo que somos una pareja perfecta, ¿no lo crees?"

Justo en ese momento, Pinkie Pie llegó cantando su canción del telegrama y anunciando a ambas un mensaje muy especial. Rarity y Rainbow Dash habían sido elegidas como invitadas estelares para el Pietástico Show de Talentos. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque tenían los pies más atractivos en toda Equestria!

"Dicen que su dueto debe ser piebuloso si quieren ganar". Pinkie dijo "Okey dokey lokey, ¡hasta luego!"

Después de que ella se fuera, Rainbow y Rarity dijeron al mismo tiempo:

"¿¡QUÉ!?"

De vuelta en el Castillo de la Princesa Celestia, las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence también pasaban tiempo juntas.

"Guau, Luna, no sabía que tenías un fetichismo de cascos, quiero decir, de pies", dijo Celestia.

"¡Algunas princesas no pueden ser perfectas, hermana!", dijo Luna

"No estoy mu gusta realmente esto, pero me encanta cuando mi esposo le da a mis pezuñas un hermoso maquillaje. Ahora, me pregunto cómo sería con los pies".

Entonces, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, y Fizzlepop Berrytwist, la recién llegada de Ponyville, se abrió paso, con un vestido nuevo y sandalias glamorosas, mostrando sus pies bastante atractivos. Grubber el pequeño erizo la estaba siguiendo. Las princesas la miraron asombradas.

"¡Guau, Tempestad!" Dijo Celestia "Tú-"

"Aw, vamos chicas", dijo, divertida. "Ya saben que ese no es mi nombre real"

"Oh, cierto. ¡Fizzlepop, te ves tan maravillosa! Parece que obviamente estás lista para la fiesta de esta noche, ¿verdad?

"¿Lo sé, verdad? Mi amiga Rarity me hizo este vestido después de que me mudé aquí en Ponyville, pero decidí usarlo por primera vez. Además, hemos estado practicando nuestro número para la competencia. ¿Quieren escucharlo?"

"Tal vez más tarde, Fizzle. El Festival está por comenzar. Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo enseñas a todos y no solo a nosotras? ", Dijo Luna.

Entonces, Flash Sentry entró por la puerta con una carta en la boca. Cadence lo tomó y lo leyó.

"¡Gasp! ¿Adivinen qué, chicas? ¡Nuestros invitados especiales están por llegar! "Dijo Cadence. "Entre ellos se incluyen: Sapphire Shores, Coloratura, Songbird Serenade, Lauren Faust, y el invitado principal, Caroo, el canguro de las cosquillas".

"¡Perfecto! Tempestad, tú y Grubber vayan a prepararse para la hora del espectáculo con el resto de los participantes, ¿de acuerdo? No teman. Lo harán genial".

Pronto, todo estaba listo, y Celestia declaró que era hora de que comenzara el Festival de pies y Diversión.

Había muchos ponis participando en el concurso de arte, comprando mercancía y comida, cosplaying, había una gran piscina con forma de "ya sabes", ¡e incluso estaban Button Mash y su madre desafiándose a sí mismos a un duelo de Super Stomp Pals!

Mientras todos se preparaban para el espectáculo, Rainbow y Rarity todavía estaban en la casa de esta última.

"¿¡Vamos a participar en el Pietástico Show de Talentos como una atracción principal!?" Dijo Rarity, asombrado.

"¡Es 20% más genial!", Dijo Rainbow Dash.

"¡Pero aún no estamos listas, querida! ¿Cómo vamos a poder terminar nuestra práctica si solo quedan un par de horas para que comience el espectáculo? "

"Relájate, Rarity. Ambas conocemos perfectamente la misma canción, ¿no? Entonces debería ser suficiente para que la cantemos en la competencia. Solo una pregunta; ¿Te mueves como Jagger? ", preguntó Rainbow.

"¿Por qué haces una pregunta tan obvia, cariño?", Dijo, y con esto le mostró algunos movimientos de baile geniales.

"¡Perfecto! ... Oye, Rarity, por cierto, ¿podríamos aprovechar este momento para conocernos mejor los pies? "

"¡Por qué por supuesto! ¡Después de todo, de eso se trata este día! "Rarity respondió.

Entonces, primero, Rainbow le dio una lamida al pie de Rarity.

"¡Gasp! ¡Saben a... uva y vainilla!

Entonces Rarity le dio una lamida al pie de Rainbow.

"¡Y los tuyos saben a helado de goma de mascar!"

Siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que un reloj de cucú cercano anunció que era hora de que comenzara el concurso de talentos.

"¡Es hora! ¡Vamos, Rarity! No te preocupes, lo haremos genial! ¿Confías en mí?"

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Somos mejores amigas! ¿Qué puede salir mal?"

Así que las chicas, listas y con una sonrisa en la cara, no perdieron el tiempo y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del escenario, donde todos los demás estaban entusiasmados.

La alcaldesa Mare y Lauren Faust fueron las anfitrionas, y anunciaron a los primeros concursantes, las 3 Estrellas Cantantes de Equestria, Coloratura, Songbird Serenade y Sapphire Shores, quienes interpretaron lo que parecía ser la mejor canción de trío jamás presentada en Equestria.

A la mitad, Caroo el canguro de las cosquillas se mostró y comenzó a dar una breve descripción de todas las cosas que estuvieron disponibles durante el evento:

"Aquí podrán encontrar la tienda de juguetes, donde pueden comprar cosas como figuras de acción, peluches, cómics, carteles y ¡mucho más! Acá está la estación de videojuegos, donde pueden organizar torneos y desafíos de Super Stomp Pals, Just Prance, Feet Fighter, The King of Footers ... "

Mientras decía esto, estaba saltando sobre su larga cola, ¡pero se distrajo y accidentalmente se cayó del escenario y cayó al suelo! El ruido del micrófono golpeando el suelo se escuchó por todas partes, y todos se quedaron sin aliento.

"¡Estoy bien!" dijo Caroo, todavía en el suelo. Se levantó y siguió hablando.

"Bien, ahora vamos a empezar con las audiciones de cosquillas! ¡Vamos a descubrir quién es el más travieso de todos los ponies! ¡Vamos y alinéense!

Y eso es lo que hicieron todos. Pasaron uno a uno, haciéndose cosquillas con diferentes tipos de instrumentos para cosquillear, y al final, la más cosquilluda de todos fue... DERPY HOOVES!

"¡Felicidades, Yegua Muffin! Acabas de ganar el gran premio para este concurso. ¡Definitivamente eres la Reina!

"¿La... reina?", dijo Derpy, soltando una lágrima de su ojo.

"Bueno, chica, ¡parece que acabas de lograr lo que querías! ¡Y creo que el esmalte de uñas ayudó mucho! ", dijo el Dr. Whooves, guiñándole un ojo.

"¡De acuerdo, sigamos con el Pietástico Show de Talentos!", dijo Caroo.

Y así, el espectáculo continuó. Después de la actuación de Fizzlepop y Grubber, todos aplaudieron.

"¡Gracias, gracias a todos!", Dijo "No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí... y lo siento, les causé tantos problemas en el pasado"

"Aw, no se preocupe, señorita", dijo la Alcaldesa Mare.

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte aquí con nosotros, Fizzlepop". Lauren Faust dijo "Siempre seremos tus amigos".

"Y ahora, para cerrar este evento con un sello de oro, tenemos a las yeguas más hermosas con los pies más hermosos por aquí a punto de cantar para nosotros." ¡Tengamos una ronda de aplausos para estas jóvenes damas, Rainbow Dash y Rarity! "

Salieron del escenario y comenzaron a cantar su canción. Combinaba lo mejor del jazz y el pop. Mientras bailaban, juntaron sus pies y se los mostraron al público, quienes también comenzaron a bailar. El resto de las Mane 6 saltó al escenario y se unieron a la canción, y también lo hicieron Starlight, Spike y el resto de sus amigos, ¡incluso las princesas!

Y así es como terminó. ¡Un Feet n Fun Fest que todos iban a recordar!

Dedicado a todos los bronies / fetichistas de pies del mundo.

FIN


End file.
